The Cold Always Bothered Ben, Anyway!
by TheeBlackSapphire
Summary: Ben loves Tourney. However, Tourney doesn't love Ben, and neither does the cold. Luckily for him, though, there is someone who loves him; a petite little purplette who'll always rush to his rescue, no matter what or what has to be done. Rated K. Set sometime after the first film.


**Well, this is my first Descendants' story on here. It's kinda short and straightforward, but it's late and I'm proud of it, so I'm posting it. Enjoy, everyone.**

* * *

 _2:03 pm. Auradon Prep had been let out early for the Tourney game._

Mal glared at the snow as she stood in the bleachers that were right beside the Tourney field. "I hate this," She muttered under her breath as she continued to stay put with her crossed arms, annoyed and obviously angry. "Why did we have to come out here?" She said, huffing and puffing, as she glared at her breath in the frozen air.

"Because Ben asked you to and you can't resist that cute little smile of his?" The blue haired girl beside her answered rhetorically. When she saw Mal's scowl, however, she quickly changed her answer. "Or maybe it's because he's king and is allowed to boss people around. Which, somehow, also has an effect on you too?" She added rather quickly, though her voice did go up a few pitches.

Mal sighed and shook her head at her best friend. "Better." And, in a way, it kind of was. Mostly because the game was about to end, and, once it did, she and Ben had plans to go and grab some hot chocolate before heading back to their dorms in just half an hour or so. _'That,'_ She thought to herself, _'would be way better than standing out here in this cold._ ' Sighing, she turned her attention back to the game. She could last for the next half an hour, right? After all, it was just thirty minutes…

But, on the other hand, those thirty minutes felt like thirty years.

"And, after a brief intermission from the game, we're back folks! The score is tied for both the Knights and the Hunters as they battle it out in the last half hour! Now, let's see who will score the final points!"

Finally, both teams were back out on the field and Mal smiled at the sight of Ben playing. He was so stressed lately with being king and he looked it, too. She was glad he had something to take his mind off of it. Then, she had glanced over at former Queen Belle and former King Beast before turning her attention back to the game.

A buzz from her phone distracted her from it for a moment, though, and, looking back on it now, Mal wished she hadn't checked the notification from _Instacrown_ telling her about a new follower. Why, you may ask? Well, that would be because she was terrified of what happened when she looked up.

Finally, after repeatedly getting tapped on the shoulder by Evie, Mal looked up and found herself wishing she hadn't. The entire area around them was quiet as the crowd, sitting on the bleachers in silence, watched the Tourney team and medics hover around someone on the ground who had, apparently, gotten injured. What worried her the most, though, was the fact Adam and Belle were down there too. _'And they wouldn't be down there,'_ She thought to herself, _'unless…'_

"Ben!" The daughter of Maleficent screeched as she raced down the bleachers at an unbelievable speed. As she jumped down the last two steps and reached the field, the team cleared out and stepped aside for her. Many of them had witnessed Mal's magic first hand, and they knew what she'd do if they didn't let her through.

"Oh my God! Ben!" The purple haired girl yelled as she dropped down to her knees beside her boyfriend's side. He was out cold, that much was clear, but as Mal gripped his hand, he groaned and winced, though his eyes were still shut tight. Dropping it immediately, she looked up to his parents. "What happened?!" She asked, desperately, "What's wrong with him?!"

Belle looked nervous. "We—We don't know, Mal…" She answered, quietly.

Suddenly, Ben was taken away from the three and placed on a stretcher as one of the medics turned to them, while the rest of the team went off to "get water," though that was just Coach Jenkins excuse to get the team to give the medical tea, and more space.

"From what I can tell Ben has a broken wrist and has a mild concussion," the medic, who Mal later identified as Abigail due to the name on her tag, explained.

Mal shook her head, interrupting the medic. "I knew they shouldn't have played when it was this cold out," She muttered to herself.

The medic nodded and smiled in Mal's direction before turning back to Ben's parents and continuing. "It's a major possibility that he either passed out because of shock or pain, but since his injuries aren't severe, we're just gonna treat him at the infirmary until he wakes up. You're welcome to see him after the game, if you'd like."

Beast and Belle nodded and stepped away while Mal stood there, straight faced and emotionless. _'What?'_ She thought to herself, worriedly. _'I have to wait half an hour to see Ben again? Nuh-uh, no way, there's no way that's happening.'_ She had then raced up to the bleachers, grabbed Evie by the wrist, and the two ran out of the game as Adam and Belle presumably made their way back to their castle.

"Where are we going?!" Evie screamed as the two ran off. She was really hoping to meet up with Doug after the big game.

Mal only looked at the girl, annoyed, as the two raced back to the school. "To see Ben!" She yelled.

* * *

At 2:15 pm, when Mal and Evie finally arrived at the infirmary, the two girls huffed and puffed. The school was only a few minutes away from the green field, but, in those few minutes, they ran the fastest they could in their entire lives.

As they waited, Mal placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath while Evie took a seat in one of the big plastic chairs and started changing her shoes. When she caught Mal staring at her, she sighed and explained.

"You made me break a heel on the way here," She explained, bitterly. Whether she was just worried about Ben or annoyed from suffering from the cold, Mal didn't know, but decided it would be best to ask later. Either way, the Maleficent girl watched as her friend switched out her blue pumps for a pair of blue converse, before a door was heard closing and Fairy Godmother stepped out of the closed room ahead of them.

Mal immediately turned her attention to the kind woman, having been worried sick about her boyfriend's condition. "Fairy Godmother!" She greeted the woman. "How's Ben doing? Is he okay? Is he awake? Is he—"

The headmistress took a deep breath and turned to the girl before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Mal, relax," She assured the girl. "Doug's uncle, Doc, is in there examining Ben right now, but I just came out here to get some fresh air."

"Oh." Mal sighed, disappointedly, as she walked over and took a seat beside Evie in one of the black plastic chairs. "Well, thanks anyway."

"What are you thanking me for?" Fairy Godmother asked, confused, as Mal looked up at her once more, with her hands relaxed on her knees. "You didn't let me finish."

Suddenly, Mal looked up eagerly and Fairy Godmother took the opportunity to continue.

"Doc did tell me some of the main facts, although I don't know his full diagnosis." Fairy Godmother continued explaining. She had then skimmed through some of the papers she was holding before glancing back up at the two girls, who had now stood up eagerly. "Let's see… According to these, uh, notes Doc gave me, it looks like the medics on the field were right; Ben has a broken wrist and a mild concussion." The fairy then gave the purple haired girl the papers before smiling once more. "Now, I have a meeting to about the new classroom in the East wing, so if you girls could stay with Ben until he wakes up, that'd be great. I've already called his parents to let them know how he is, so they should be arriving any minute."

"Of course," Mal agreed as she nodded her head and gestured off to the exit. "Go to your meeting, we'll watch Ben. We've got it covered here."

"Wait," Evie said as soon as Fairy Godmother left. "If you're here taking care of Ben, knowing that he's alright, then does that mean—"

Mal sighed, annoyed, though she couldn't really blame Evie for wanting to leave. If somebody else—who she wasn't dating—had gotten injured, she would've gone off to find her boyfriend, too. "Go find Doug." She gestured once more.

And, once Evie pranced off, Mal sighed once more and quietly turned around before opening the door, wondering what it'd hold for her.

* * *

Finally, at 7:09 pm, Ben blinked and slowly came to. At first, he opened his eyes but quickly closed them when he came face to face with a bright light.

'Man, why was it always so bright?' he thought to himself

Sighing tiredly, he turned over on his side but immediately yelped when pain spread through his right wrist, only for Mal to race in a moment later.

"Ben!" She cried as she immediately ran over to his bedside. There, she gripped her boyfriend in a hug before releasing him from her hold. "Oh my gosh, Ben, are you okay? Are you—"

"Mal," Ben breathed as he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Mal, I'm fine." He had then taken his hand off her shoulder before gesturing to the black splint that was on it. "But, what happened to my wrist and why am I in my room at Castle Beast?" He questioned as he used his left arm to prop himself up before taking a look around the place.

Mal took a deep breath and sighed. "You injured your wrist during the last half hour of your tourney game," She explained. "You knocked yourself unconscious for a little while so your dad carried you back here so him and your mom could monitor you a little better. They would've stayed a little longer, but they had a meeting to attend to, so they asked me to take over." She had then paused before adding, "By the way, did you know that your dad's, like, really strong?"

"I'm not surprised," Ben laughed. "He did used to be a beast. He probably kept some of his abilities from the curse."

"Yeah." Mal had then nodded and shook her head. "Seriously, though, you scared me back there." She had then moved her hand to lightly punch her boyfriend on the shoulder, before realizing he was injured, so she just settled for light playing with his hair instead. "You really need to be more careful next time."

Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Why?"

Mal looked at her boyfriend in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe he was really that oblivious. "Because I was worried!" She yelled, as if it shouldn't have been that hard to believe.

"Well, why were you worried?" Ben asked, still oblivious, though that was possibly due to the head injury he received earlier.

"Because you're my boyfriend and one of the first people I ever cared about!" The daughter of Maleficent screamed, but lowered her voice one she saw her boyfriend wince. "After the way you treated me, even after that stupid love spell wore off in the Enchanted Lake, how could I not have fallen in love or be worried about you?"

Ben smirked. "Did you just say you loved me?" He teased, playfully.

Mal seemed to catch on to what she said and slowly shook her head. No _way_ had she just told Ben that. They'd only been dating for a few months, there was no way she was able to say "I love you" or even imply it yet. Maybe he'd forget it later, due to his concussion?

"Nope!" The purple-haired girl shook her head rather quickly as she answered and swiftly stood up from her seat before heading for the door. "Nope," She repeated, "Nope, you're imagining things. Must be your concussion talking." She had then laughed nervously before she spoke once more. "Heh, okay…" And suddenly Mal spun on her heels and walked straight out the room. Once she was out Ben's sight and hearing range, she leaned her back on the wall and slowly slid down it, curling herself up as she dropped to the very bottom. Gosh, what did she just do?!

Ben, meanwhile, smiled and laughed as he watched the distressed girl hurry out of the room. "Oh, she so loves me," He joked to himself before he turned over and began to fall back asleep.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated, as well as any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
